


Something there

by Destiny_falls_etos



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Cute, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Song fic, Sort Of, i guess?, just two friends, realising how gay they are for eachother, this just came to me, with a Disney song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_falls_etos/pseuds/Destiny_falls_etos
Summary: They both sat there, not daring to look into eachothers eyes.How could they? After all that had happened between them, silence sounded better than any form of words in both of their minds.In Evan's case, he'd rather have jumped out of the tree he was in than acknowledge the taller teen who sat next to himIt's nothing he hasn't done before.But yet again...Evan peaked over at him through the corner of his eye.---That short Beauty and the beast songfic AU that no one asked for.





	Something there

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was watching Beauty and the beast the other day. And this came to mind, and then I kept thinking about it. Wondering how barely anyone else had thought of how well this linked in.
> 
> So... Here it is, I guess?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They both sat there, not daring to look into eachothers eyes.

How could they? After all that had happened between them, silence sounded better than any form of words in both of their minds.

In Evan's case, he'd rather have jumped out of the tree he was in than acknowledge the taller teen who sat next to him

It's nothing he hasn't done before.

But yet again...

Evan peaked over at him through the corner of his eye.

_There's something sweet, and almost kind._

Connor sat there, boredom plastered on his features. Evan felt a spike of jealousy hit him the more he stared, how could Connor be so calm after what had just happened? He had no clue.

But anxiety's a bitch like that.

So he understood how much he could've been taking it out of proportion. He had only ditched school with him, right? Nothing too strange about it.

But with Connor Murphy?

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined._

Which was true, the picture of Connor screaming at him, the heat of the moment dancing through both of their minds crossed through Evan's memory once more.

This couldn't be the same Connor who had shoved him in the hall, and stole his therapy letter, certainly not.

_But now he's dear._

What? Had Evan just really thought that? He was so relieved that his thoughts were private, because he'd rather die than admit ever thinking that.

Not that he didn't want to die anyway.

_And so unsure..._

Connor suddenly frowned, chewing and nipping at his chipped nails in what seemed to be frustration. Evan shook his head frantically and pulled the boy's cuticles away from his mouth, instead of the reaction he expected to get, a punch in the nose, or at least for Connor to shout at him, the taller teen stared at him, before huffing and crossing his arms.

Evan smiled fondly at him before looking back at the fading horizon in the distance.

_I wonder why, I didn't see it there before..._

Connor bit his lip in frustration and looked back at Evan with curious eyes, cradling his hand which the other boy had just touched a few seconds ago.

_He glanced this way, I thought I saw._

No, he had definitely saw. Evan had stared at him with an unreadable expression, making Connor feel a little uncomfortable, but excited at the same time.

He never had expected things to turn out like this.

_And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw._

A paw, very fitting by Connor's standards. Were they even hands anymore? Full of cuts and bruises all painted exclusively by his anger. Yep, definitely a paw. The name complimented his title as 'monster' very well.

Everyone who crossed his path usually never wanted to get close to Connor, understandable. He looked about as physically fucked up as he was mentally. And even when they were forced with the misfortune of touching him, they usually were quick, and very cautious with their touches, as if he'd bite their hand off if they did something wrong.

Not Evan though.

At least, not until now. Connor had no idea whether he should have been flattered at the shorter boy's boldness, or angry at his carelessness.

Though, Connor would have been a hypocrite if he said that he was wasn't careless too.

At least, on the outside.

And Evan's hand had felt soft, for the two seconds he had felt of it.

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore._

Connor shook his head aggressively, trying to not acknowledge the humming boy next to him.

But... The way Evan looked, his face twisted into a look of excitement as the golden rays of sun hit his body, making his eyes look like a thousand twinkling sapphires while his mouth hung open in a daze.

Maybe it wasn't worth ignoring after all.

And then Evan turned, and Connor looked away, immediately regretting his decision to even come here with him.

That was it, he was going to climb down and forget that this ever happened, forget about stupid Evan Hansen and never think twice about the anxious boy ever again. He couldn't give himself false hope over a thing that would never happen.

Though...

He glanced back at Evan for a brief second, and felt his heart stop, his lips twitched upwards, only for a millisecond, before he turned away, trying to hide the overwhelming blush on his cheeks.

_But then he's never looked at me that way before..._


End file.
